Applications that use image data are found in many different fields, such as security control, television, broadcasting, social media, video telephony, videoconferencing, wireless devices, streaming media applications, remote desktop, cloud computing, and others. Image data may refer to video data, computer generated graphics data, desktop data, or any other type of data depicting a visual perception. Image data may be stored in a variety of medium (DVDs, Blu-Ray disks, mobile devices, memory sticks, hard-drive, etc) and may be transmitted through a variety of medium such as fiber optics, IP connections, USB, satellite, etc.
Image compression and decompression are performed to reduce the consumption of expensive resources, such as storage space or transmission bandwidth. In general, a codec (encoder/decoder) includes an encoder used to convert the source data into a compressed form occupying a reduced space prior to storage or transmission. The codec may also comprise a decoder which receives compressed data and converts it into a decompressed image or stream ready for display or for further processing. The codec may be a software implementation, a hardware implementation, or a combination thereof.
Compression efficiency of encoders is typically defined by the bit rate and the image quality of the decompressed video stream. In many applications, it is desirable to have a constant or substantially constant bit rate while maintaining a good quality image. This is particularly challenging for image data that has a high variability in content from picture to picture and/or within the same picture. Therefore there is a need for a method and system for compressing image data at a controlled bit rate.